What More Could I Ask For?
by Aryia-elle
Summary: Ginny has lived 20 wonderful years after the war but finally something that she has been fighting for years had caught up to her. The secret that she has been holding for years; that she is dieing. Short Story.
1. Chapter 1

So I was compelled to write this short story because I just really needed a way to get many things off my chest, so please do not judge to harshly when it comes to grammar and spelling, I did not do any hard-core proof reading. It will only be a few chapters and each chapter pretty short.

Ginny knew that death was upon her now; she had known it would happen ever since that hospital visit twenty long years ago. She felt like releasing a sigh of relief, finally her secret was up, after all of these years she could finally explain to her family, finally have the support beside her as she died. Harry had guessed of course, when the shot doses became higher and more frequent, the potion no longer working like it used to, the fits of pain where it seemed like all she could do was sleep and wait it out, yes he had guessed but he never said anything about it, probably fearing it would be true.

Ginny blinked her eyes, the tears fell down her cheeks like small creeks, and she gave a small nod at the aged healer, he had been with her through it all, from the very beginning when they were still trying to find out her mystery illness, to now the very end.

"I truly am sorry dear, you know how the field is, there was been little research on the subject and well we have been over this." Healer Michelson looked at her, no pity was in his eyes-only sadness. Ginny clasped her hands together trying to pull herself together.

"I'm lucky, I'm lucky enough to have had a life, and I'm thankful for that. It's all I could ever ask for." She choked on the last words, her body shaking with a sob and she leapt of the table and into the healers' arms. "I'm lucky."

She was lucky, her illness was rare because most people where killed or driven insane before they could get to the point she was. The war had been brutal and Hogwarts had been no exception, she had been tortured constantly by the death eaters, to the point where she should have been driven insane, but she was not. She never lost a bit of her sanity, but because of it, her body began attacking itself, turning its defences to magic, eating away at the very core of her being, killing her. She had survived the torture but she would never escape what they had done to her, no she would live with the scars haunting her, killing her slowly inside.

Ginny pulled away and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and took several deep breaths, she would not let this illness defeat her.

"So I guess there is no point in the shots anymore." She said forcing herself to laugh slightly.

Michelson shook his head slowly. "No dear, I think that for the next few months you should just spend with your family."

Her family, another thing to be thankful for. The potions had prolonged the illness enough to have one, to get married to Harry, to have a career that she loved, to have her own family, to raise her children and love them and care for them, the shots had given her a life, and for that, she was thankful.

"I should probably head home now."

Michelson looked her straight in the eye; his own had become misty and tear filled. "I wish I could give you more Ginny."

"You have given me a life, what more could I ask for?" Ginny said with a true smile on her face and walked out of the door.

Opinions? I know it was short but it will be in shorter segments flowing with my train of thought, depending on what you guys say I might stop here because I find it a nice ending but if you want more I have a lot more to give. Please Review!

AE


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

So her is the next chapter, going more in-depth in Ginny's illness and her explaining her death to Harry. Also if anyone out there has read part of my story Aftermath then look at this as a bit of a sneak peek at what is to come….noted that I'm not saying I'm killing off Ginny in that one but the illness is on the same thought process and a lot of the bits I will use here I will use there.

Ginny walked out of the fireplace and brushed the soot off of her shirt making sure that none of it fell in the living room. For once the house was quiet the kids off at the Burrow visiting, Harry still at work probably talking about the necessary steps before he became Minister. Ginny felt a wave of sadness for Harry, thinking about how he would have to take on the pressures of the new job alone, he would have family but she knew it wouldn't be the same. She would say something tonight she decided, the whole family was having dinner tonight on account of Charlie being home, she would tell Harry first of course but it would be best to tell everyone at the same time, no use waiting she didn't have time for that anymore.

Ginny walked over to the fridge and rummaged though it, finding nothing to her pleasure she walked back over to the den and sat down on the large couch. She rubbed her hands softly over the worn fabric and smiled it was the first piece of furniture that she and Harry had bought together, it was for his apartment and Ginny had been instant that they by some "decent" furniture before she moved in. They had made an occasion of it, spending all day in muggle London laughing their way through furniture shops getting dirty looks from other customers whenever they where too unruly. It was a wonderful day, before she was sick, before the clock began ticking in the back of her head, a constrain reminder that her days where numbered.

She remembered that day, the worst day of her life, worse than Hogwarts, worse than anything that had happened since. They were out playing Quidditch her, Harry, Ron, George and Hermione. She hadn't been feeling well for awhile, cramps, dizzyness, headaches, they had been riddling her for weeks but that morning she had felt good enough and was itching to get outside. The ball came out of nowhere, Hermione had admitted to hitting it eventually, and it hit Ginny hard in the gut. She had had harder hits before and had many after with her career but this hit was horrible. She immediately knew something was wrong, it felt like fire was burning deep inside her gut spreading up, consuming her. It felt like she was being cursed again, the pain filled her to the core tearing in and out of her, ripping and slashing at her body, destroying her. She didn't remember falling or being carried inside but she remembered waking up, in the hospital her family looking grave around her.

The first healer had told her she was going to die, soon, that she had only days to live that she was a lost cause. She hadn't cried, she couldn't the world had gone silent with only images appearing around her. They said she screamed, so much in fact that they had to put her under, that she was hysterical. She didn't see her family distraught or Harry eventually lunging and attacking the healer and being held back by Bill and Charlie. She shivered, although it wasn't cold inside her house, the memories seemed to well up in her, Harry running in one day and demanding that she be moved to a hospital in America where they where doing research on her illness, that they had treatment. Harry as always had saved her.

The fire turned green and out walked Harry into the living room, he was dressed in jeans and a plain white t-shirt, clothes that usually ment that he had spent all day with Kinsley, instead of in a hearing. Ginny was filled with sudden nervousness, more time, if she just waited a couple more days, let him enjoy them she though. But she knew that she was avoiding the inevitable that Harry had every right to know.

"Harry sit down for a second I need to talk to you about something." Ginny whispered.

Harry looked at her his face becoming serious, the lines of stress and age becoming apparent on his face as if he had already been burdened with the news, again Ginny tried to talk herself out of telling him now, seeing his face like that had made everything even more difficult. Harry sat down next to her, his face searching as if he could find all the answers he needed in the depths of her eyes.

"I'm dieing Harry." Ginny said, deciding that being straightforward was the best option here.

"What? What do you mean.."

"The shots have stopped working. There not going to do me any good anymore. They have done all they can, it's over." Said Ginny, surprisingly she found her voice strong and full of relief finally her secret was out.

"I don't understand." Said Harry, his voice heavy with fear.

"There was only so much the shots could do Harry. My illness has progressed passed the point of treatment." Ginny's voice now took on a soothing tone, as Harry shook his head back and forth.

"No. There's got to be something else, some other form of treatment. I found one before, I can find another." Desperation was clear in Harry's voice and Ginny began to cry.

"No, Harry. No it's over, I've know since the beginning that the treatment would only go so far. It's okay, I'm ready." Ginny began nodding her head as if it would convence Harry.

"How long?" Whispered Harry. " How long do you have left?"

"About two months." The silence was heavy, Harry stared at her, fear and sadness clear in his eyes. After a couple of minutes Ginny spoke again.

"I'm going to tell the family tonight." Ginny didn't have to look up at Harry, she could feel him nod his head as she leaned against his chest. She wished she could stay here forever, she wished she could freeze time and forever stay in Harry's arms but before she knew it six o'clock came around and they where leaving for the Burrow.


End file.
